Thawing Your Frozen Heart
by WolfYuzuki
Summary: When Arendelle's cold total package (for some) meets Arendelle's new student, bubbly and athletic yet clumsy in Arendelle Academy. Will Anna accepts the cold queen everything about her? Well, read! (ELSANNA) (Ft. Disney Chars) Warning: Future slight Dark Elsa, Might change to Rated M and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Elsanna/Frozen lovers! This is my first Frozen fanfic and I've been dreaming to write my own! :D I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

ELSANNA ft Disney Characters

Future slightly Dark Elsa

Unbeta... :(

Please don't hesitate to leave a review for giving me advice,tips or give me some ideas! I know, I'm still doing my Dreamligh (Twilight Fanfic) Well, I guess some of you don't like Twilight will yah? Hahaha! Well, I don't care. *smirk*

Please enjoy reading and have fun!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Summers Household_

*Beep beep beep beep!* "Anna! Anna! Anna! Wake up!" A young small strawberry blonde boy, jumping on Anna's bed. "Urgh... Olaf... shush it..." Anna still sleeps with her hideous hair on her pillow. "But Anna! It's your first day of school in Arendelle Academy! You don't want to be late don't you?" Anna just grunted, not listening to her poor little brother Olaf. Suddenly, Anna's phone is ringing, Olaf grabs the phone and looking at it. _'Kristoff my bro' _"Anna! Kristoff is calling your phone! Urgh... Annaaaaa" Olaf gave up and slide her sister's screen phone to accept the call. _"Hey Anna! Where the hell are you?!"_ "Kristoff! It's me Olaf, Anna is still sleeping usual and she's ignoring me! Help me Kristoff!" _"Oh.. Olaf, I didn't know it was you. I am so sorry for shouting at you! Can you please give your sister's phone to Anna please? I can wake her up, anyways WE can wake her up."_ "Sure thing Kristoff!" Olaf wakes up Anna gives her phone in her hands. Anna replied sleepily, "Annaaa sleeping..." _"Anna Summers! Wake up right now or you will never, ever going to play basketball anymore!"_ Suddenly Anna bolted up from her queen size bed, still holding her phone to her ears. She looks at the clock and reads, 7:40AM. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Olaf! Get out my room now and I need to prepare for school. And why you didn't wake me up?!" Olaf was used to her sister every morning, "Well, it's not my fault and I DID WAKE YOU UP, COUNTLESS TIMES." Olaf crossed his arms and let out a warm puff. "Alright, alright! My fault, now please get out little bro." Olaf still crossing his arms and walked out from Anna's room. Anna went to her shower, putting soap, shampoo or whatever she finds in her own built in bathroom. Well, you see. Summers owns a company name, Summers Design Co. Anna and Olaf's parents company, started in 1990 and started to expand around the world. But, they are not the top 1 company holder in this world. There is a multi-billion family who owns almost everything. We'll get to that later, Anna finish braiding her hair and she's wearing a white Superman logo printed cotton shirt with black skinny jeans, she put on her black cardigan. She put on her black socks and her black Dr Martens boots on. She grabs her backpack, iPhone 6, earphones and her car keys. She ran down the stairs and grabs chocolate bread, chocolate bar and a chocolate milk. Anna Summers is a chocoholic. "Bye peeps! I'm off to school!" She went outside their house running towards her red Toyota GT86 and drive off to school.

Anna's POV

Oh dear God! Please don't let me be late! I'm begging you! I promise I will not eat chocolates for a week! Please! No... I can't live without chocolates. My phone is ringing and I saw it's Rapunzel, my one and only cousin. I slide it to accept the call while driving speedily towards Arendelle Academy. _"Anna! Where in the wild world are you?! God! You are going to be late for your first day of school! Heck, you are late!"_ "Hello dear cousin, you sound beautiful today!" _"Ohh~ don't give me that crap Anna. Where. In. The. Hell. Are. You?!" _"So you're a crap then Punzy?" I smirked at my question to her, _"Don't change the topic Ms. Summers, I am not in the mood for your oh so compliments." _"Wooh wooh! Calm down Punzy! I'm on my way to school, are the rest of the gang arrived already?" _"Anna, we arrived here an hour ago. Now, I'm going to hang up and we'll wait for your ass to come here. Bye, love you." _Rapunzel ended our call, gosh she's such a... you know the word. I don't swear much since I have a little cute brother and a lovely parents. And Rapunzel. I love them all, including my friends. I am nearing to Arendelle Academy and gosh why does it have to be on top of the mountain?! I step on the gas pedal hardly just to reach on time and race towards the mountain school. After 25 minutes of driving to my new school, I look at the expansive parking lot, expensive cars, expensive people and with a big fountain in the middle. I saw my friends cars and park beside them, grab my backpack and get out of my car. "Hey ladies and gents!" I look at them, Kristoff and Rapunzel looked pissed as usual because I'm late. While for Eric, Snow White, Aladdin and Philip look happy to see me as I am joining their school. "Anna Summers..." Both Kristoff and Rapunzel growled together, they slowly walk towards me and I, started walking back. Gosh! Those two devils scares me! "Uh...Hahaha... Kristoff...Ahahaha... Punzy..." I keep walking back until I hit my car, meaning no escape for me! I gave a 'Help' look to my other friends and they just gave me a 'Sorry we can't help you' smile. They...they betrayed me! No! "Guys, C'mon I can explain! I slept late last night playing NBA 2K14 and that's it!" "Well Anna, we told you already that NO SLEEPING LATE before going to school. And that's it, I'm going to confiscate your Xbox 1!" No! My baby! "No! Not my Xbox 1! Punzy! I'm sorry! I will never be late again! I swear! Scouts honor!" Rapunzel gazed at me with such intense and a slight humor with it. "Fine! But next time YOU are LATE. That's it." Eric broke the cousin 'scrap' between us, "Now, now Rapunzel! Give her some slack will you. Anna! Welcome back! Finally we are all back together again." Eric grin at us, everyone having a group hug right now. Gosh... How I miss them. We still hugging each other until the school bell broke our reunion hug. Ah, what a 'good' breaker. "Anyways, we need to get to our classroom. Anna, Rapunzel and I will go to the Principal's office to talk." They all nodded and say our goodbyes to each other. We step inside the school hall and damn it is gigantic! White stone marble floor, statues on each side and wow! There's an elevators in this school. I mean, I am indeed a rich kid but my previous school wasn't like this. Kristoff press the Up button, we waited for seconds and went inside. He pressed the 6th floor button, gosh this is awkward. "So how's life from London?" Kristoff asked. Oh yeah, I haven't told you I'm from London. Well not really, every 5 years my family keeps migrating because of their business. I guess I'm a traveler huh? "It's fine, I miss London but I guess staying here in USA will be fine. Nope, it will be awesome as all of you are here! God... I will miss London chocolates... Does chocolates in USA tasted good?" I asked with such hope in my voice. Rapunzel and Kristoff just laugh at my addiction to chocolates. Hey, I'm not an addict! It's a love for chocolates! They both said, "You and your chocolates." And they laughed at me again, Hmph! Their favorite line whenever I talk about chocolates. The elevator gives a 'ting!' as the elevator door opens. I look at the hallway and I am amused at the silent hallway, it's creepy but damn it was luxurious! Hmm... there's three doors in this hallway. One from the right is _'Aureus Clan'_, what the heck?! There's a clan room here?! Holy! This school... Is really, really, really filthy rich. I wonder who are they? In the middle is stated... _'Frost'_... Weird... Why is it Frost? Man, this school is not only filthy rich, but weird too. Or maybe my eyes are weird. And we stop at left door as is stated _'Principal Maleficent'. _Kristoff on the exotic oaken door and we heard a voice coming from the mini wall speaker. "Come in." Well... I am nervous. Super nervous! Anna... just calm down okay? Kristoff opens the door and we were welcome by a beautiful, strict, inexplicable woman. She was wearing full black office suit for women, pale face, black lipstick, eyeliner and she has a crow sitting beside on her office table. Behind her office table was a large red velvet curtain and a black office chair. "Ahh... Mr. Bjorman, Ms. Moore and... Ms. Summers. Ahh, welcome, welcome." "Good morning Principal Maleficent, we apologize for being late. You see, our new student here woke up late...again." Rapunzel let out a soft chuckle while I blush at what Kristoff said. The principal gave a soft smile as she leads us to sit down on the couch, we sat down including her. "It's no problem Bjorman, I studied hmm... Ms. Summers biography and well, expected from the report, she is prone to being late." Now, the three of them chuckled at what the Principal said, damn them and my blush. "W-well... I, intend... it's not I hate school! I... just.. y'know. Uhm..." Now I'm rambling! Principal laugh again, "Rambling. Expected. Calm down Anna. Can I call you Anna?" I nodded and she proceeded to speak. "Well, anyways three of you are late, but I will just give your teachers an excuse slip. Oh... yeah. Here's your list Anna, for school of course. The list is what is your main class, subject class, what books to buy and so on." I grab the white cream paper folder and open it. Well damn, the list is long! I sighed inside as I wanted to eat chocolate right now... I said a Thank You to our principal, my new principal. "Oh... One more thing Anna... Welcome to Arendelle Academy and I hope you enjoy it here for another two years. Well let's just say three years here in this school." She gave me a smile and we bow and left the room. "Well, that was fun." Rapunzel said and smirk. "Ha, for you both. Since I'm the one being laughed at!" I cross my arms and heave a puff. "Aww! C'mon freckles! It's fun! HAHAHA-" I smack his head before he continues his annoying laugh. "Ow! What was that for?!" Rapunzel just laugh and break us up before further kicking our ass. "Guys, stop it. C'mon let's go, we don't want to be late for the next subject." Kristoff and I groan and followed her suit.

* * *

><p>And cuuuut! Next chapter will be... Fine. Elsa's POV. :) Please leave a review and well... Fav and Follow my story! Mwahahahaha! *cough cough* Alright! GoodnightGood morning everyone. :)

Oh yeah, you might wonder who is Ms. Moore or why Rapunzel's last name is Moore. Well I can't think of anything and she does not have ONE unless she get married to Eugene. (in the future) Anyways, Mandy Moore was Rapunzel's voice actress so yeah, I gave her 'Moore'. :P

-WolfYuzuki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Frozen and Disney ain't mine but my writing does. Sorry for updating late, was busy for work I guess. And I'm working on my other fanfic. Advance sorry for wrong grammar and spellings.

Warning: Future Slight Dark Elsa. Secret known.

Please do Rate and Review. Love you! :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**_Frost Mansion_**

A snow haired teenage boy, woke up from his king size bed. He combs his hair with his hand and let out a yawn. He grabs his phone to check any notifications, it's all basically tweets from his friends, fans... and his sister. He slides the screen to check what his sister tweeted again. _"Midnight play..."_ He sighed and get up from the bed, wearing plain black V-neck shirt with grey fitted boxers. He slips on his white slippers and open the door and silently close it. 5 meters away was his twin sister's room, the door was ajar and knows that his sister was in a music room, again.

Their house, no their _mansion'_s hallway was big and he knows that the music room is at the end of the hallway so he walk towards it, the silent gives him a shiver down his spine until he hears his sister playing. He keeps walking until he stops in front of the big rosewood door, he opens it silently not wanting her sister to stop playing and notice him. He watches his sister playing a beautiful yet melancholy melody on the white piano, his sister platinum-blonde hair strikesbeautifully because of the moonlight shining brightly at her through the enormous window glass.

He watches her crossing his arm, but he focuses on his sister's expression. He knows,_he knows_ that it's because of _her_ and that memory, more like _memories_ haunting his sister again. Suddenly, his sister bangs on the piano keys with frustration and started crying. This made him sprinted on her side, holding her shoulders for comfort.

"Shh... Elsa, it's fine... It's fine... Don't. Remember. Her..." He hugs his sister while Elsa repeatedly banging on the keys, "Jack... It hurts so much... I can't handle the pain..." Jack still continued to comfort his sister back and forth until she stops crying and only left her being so... dead.

"Elsa, look, I know it's been... _years_. It's fucking painful to see you like this. _She_... makes me angrier at her. _You_ need to _move on_. Please Elsa, for your sake. For our friends' sake, mom and dad... You'll find someone new again, someone more deserving to have you. Someone who will not hurt you like she did." Elsa still looks dead, her hands still roaming the keys.

"I wonder Jack... I wonder if I can. And... I wonder if that someone you are saying can accept me like this... _I'm not normal_ Jack... Look, everyone knows I have _this_..." Jack was not surprised about what Elsa said, it made him pissed off. He let go of Elsa and grabs Elsa's shoulder and kneel down. "Elsa, look. You are normal. Yes, having that might be... a little bit erm... freaky. No offense! But you are normal, cause you're human. And I am sometimes jealous that some girls wants to get into your pants. But I don't care because you are my awesome twin sis. You're beautiful, awesome, talented, intelligent and kind person Elsa. I am fucking lucky to have you as my twin sister! Heck, more like a twin sis-bro!" Jack grin at her and it made Elsa chuckle at what he said.

"Alright Jack... Thanks again for being there for me, I know I've been like this for 2 and a half years. I know I'll be like this again but... I will get better Jack. I will. And I'm looking forward to that _someone_." Jack smiled, "C'mon let's go back to sleep, we have a few more hours to sleep and speaking of someone. There's a new student will be attending to our school. I have her file with me and damn, I think she will be one of the popular students in our school. Hahaha! Her biography is damn funny Elsa! You should read it." Elsa gave him a quirked eyebrow, "And why is she going to be popular?"

"She's the basketball captain of her previous school in London, you know how US like basketball so much and especially our school. And I think you two will get along, maybe friends." Elsa is curious and shoot him with another question, "And why are we going to be friends?" Jack chuckled "Curious hmmm Elsa? Well four words: You both love chocolates. And... I will give you the file later to read of course." The twins walk back till their own room doors, Jack asks to wait as Jack went inside his room. Jack came outside with a black file, there's a white gold snowflake stamp in the middle. Elsa takes the folder from Jack's cold hands. "Anna Summers. Good mornight Elsa, see you later." Then they both went back to their own room. While Elsa, put down the black file on top of the white marble round coffee table. Still touching the file, curious to this person as she decided to read the details later went back to sleep.

Elsa's POV

I can feel the sun kissing my pale cheeks, my alarm was beeping since a while ago. I sit down as I grab my phone to turn it off. I heaved a sigh and look at the enormous window, as I look at it my eyes look down on the coffee table. There, was a black file with our family crest, I'm curious about her. I get up from my bed and walk towards the table and touch the black file. I wanted to read but I decided to go to my bathroom to have a warm shower. I went in my bathroom, take off my blue fitted shirt, my white sports bra and my white boxers. Yes, boxers. As you can see I have a dick. I went inside the shower and turn on the tap. Water started to stream down my body, combing my hair with my fingers to untangle it. As I stared at the white marble shower, my mind drifted to... _"You're nothing Elsa! You're such a freak to be love! I wonder, how the hell I agree to hook up with you!" A brunette screamed angrily at Elsa, as Elsa was hurt and started to cry and back away from her... girlfriend."'El- Elsa! I didn't mean those words! I was... My mind is on a haywire Elsa! I love you! Please...! Elsa no! Don't go! Elsa! Elsa! Elsaaaaa!"_

I stop to recall the past. I had enough of this, I grab a bottle of shampoo, put some on my hair and started massaging my scalp. As I finish massaging, I take the soap and started to scrub I finish showering I take a towel and wipe it off. I went to my walk in closet and I put on an icy blue bra and icy blue Calvin Klein boxers. I wipe my hair roughly and put the towel down as I stand in front of my set of tops. I put on a black long sleeve, I went to the other side where my set of bottoms. I wear the white cream fitted pants, brown leather belt, brown Oxford shoes, a silver Rolex watch and my white gold studs. I grab a white tie with and tie it around my neck, I was wondering if I should wear a blazer and I guess no. I walk out of my closet room and took my Hermes leather brown shoulder bag. I feel like I forgot about something, ah! The file, I took the file and put in my bag, I grab my car keys and phone and walk out of my room. I expected Jack to be downstairs having breakfast with Mom and Dad. I step down the stairs and walk towards the dining room, as I walk I smelled a nice French toast. "Morning Elsa." Jack said from his seat, scrolling his screen phone.

"Good morning dear." Mom and Dad said ."Good morning everyone. So I guess breakfast seems delicious today." "Ohh well, it is. Always been."Mom responded. Dad will always be in the middle, Mom will be next to him on his right, while Jack and I will be on his left. French toast, fried egg and bacon today... Something is missing... Ahh! I get it. "Where's my cup of hot chocolate?" I asked everyone, including the maids and our butler. Our butler, Jerry answered me sincerely; "Miss Elsa, we are very sorry because your chocolate were out of stocks... We haven't bought anything yet, and we are very sorry. I'll ask the maids to buy now if you like." I raised an eyebrow and just smiled kindly at him. "There's no need Jerry, thank you for telling. But I would love to if there's tomorrow... And why is it out of stocks? I remembered there's plenty at the storage..."

I look at Jack and just whistling. "Jack Frost." Jack looks at me with a blank expression, wait, more like 'I did not' look. I stare at him intensely until he gave up. "Oh fine! I finished all your chocolates." He finally admitted and smirk at me, oh you little! "Jaaaaaaack- You could at least tell me earlier!" A warm smokes comes out of my nostrils, "Chill sis! I'm sorry! I was... you know. Oh c'mon! We both know each other that WE LOVE chocolates~" Jack smiled softly at me, ahh damn twin brother of mine. But I can't help it to forgive him, I love him that he's always there for me. "Fine. You better buy me a chocolate drink later. As in during lunch time and dinner time. And Jerry, kindly please re-stock the chocolates...please make it last for the both of us. Thank you." Jerry just bowed and Jack started eating and I did the same thing.

After 15 minutes of breakfast, Jack and I stand up and said our goodbyes and kisses to our parents. Well, yeah. We kiss them on the cheek and I don't see any problem at all. I went outside our house, the guards seems to ready our cars. Jack ride the black Audi R8 while I ride my own white Audi R8. Twins get the same car, same house, same parents, same school and same class. Funny thing is we both have 'junior', if you know what I mean. Well... he don't get the same mountain as I have. I smirked at that thought of mine... "Hey Jack, want to race to school? I'm up for adrenaline rush." Jack smirk at me and said a 'Hell yes!' "Guards, do the starting please." I told the guards and nodded. I hopped in my car and started the engine, same goes for my brother.

"Ready. Get set... GO!" And I stomp on the gas pedal. I went first outside our house, driving speedily on the clear road. I look at my rear-view mirror and saw Jack's car behind me. I knew the road will be curve so I move the shift knob and drifted, Jack did the same thing and now we are zigzagging drift between us. Hah! Still I was the first on the track, the drive to school will only take us 20 minutes drive if we drive normally but us, racing will only take 10 minutes. It's quite far from our home to school, but we have no problem being late or whatsoever because our family owns the school.

You see, Frost clan started during the 1800's my great, great, great, great grandfather, well I don't know how many 'great' it is but my grandfather during the 1800's started the Frost business. Meaning he started a business, the first business he had is the Music Industry, which is successful! That's how our family is into music tradition; every member of Frost clan must have at least one or two skills in music. Both my parents do and so do Jack and I. But our parents do understand what we wanted to do in our life, they just want us to be happy. But they wanted us to learn more skills and we just obeyed them. I will tell you more about our family business, but just one thing. We are the highest meaning top 1 business clan in the whole world, we have a lot of partners in our business and even enemies. Our so called, greatest business enemy is Westerguard. Fuck those Westerguard and their 13th son Hans Westerguard, Hans is studying in our neighboring school which is the Southern Isle High. Pft, what a stupid name for his school. He is a fucking bastard and knows my secret well the whole business world knows about it! But still, business partners still respect us no matter what we are, what I am. My parents are best friends with our five business partners, I will tell about them on the latter part.

I saw that we are nearing to our school so press the gas pedal harder and voila! I win the race! As our car stops, those students were looking at us with 'Awes' and 'Ooh'. Meaning, the Frost twins are here, I chuckled at their expressions. I went outside my car and Jack did the same thing. "Damn it Elsa! Why do you always win the race?!" Jack whined at me and I gave him a smirk and a chuckle. "Oh C'mon Jack! It's just a race. Besides, you owe me chocolates." Jack sighed and just gave me a soft smile. "Hey Frost twins!" A guy's voice was heard. We look at him and it's our best friend Flynn with our other friends. Jack runs to them and I followed him behind, "Hey guys!" "Jack! There are ladies here too! Hello?" Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora are eye gazing him, like they wanted to murder him dead. I chuckled at them ,"Hey there sexy ladies and gents." I said with a wink and the ladies did the same thing to me. "Oh! Hello Queen Elsa~"

They said to me with a flirty voice, "Ahh girls! Stop calling me 'Queen Elsa'. " Ariel stand beside me, "But Elsa, you're the Queen here with a 'total package'. But I guess you're a half queen and king." I blush at her, "Damn it, Ariel! I swear to God... If you keep talking to me like that, 'Prince Eric' will think you're into me not him." Oh what a comeback of mine. I smirked at her and she gave me a shock look and blush. "Elsa! We are best friends so it's fine! A-and, don't mention Pri- I mean Eric here!" I laugh at Ariel, she's so cute and pretty, damn Eric! What a lucky guy! I mean he is lucky, but I'm not jealous and I don't like Ariel in that kind of way, she's my 2nd close best friend! "Okay! okay" We talk for a while until I forgot I have something to read. "Uhm, hey guys. I need to go to our room to read a book, I mean the book is so interesting that I wanted to read. So I'll catch up to you guys in our class! Bye!"

I run inside the school hall and press the elevator button. The elevator door wide open as I went inside and press the 6th button. The elevator gives a 'ting' and I went out, I walk in the hallway until I stop in front of the door. 'Frost' was stated on the golden plate and I access the pass code and open it. This room is only exclusive for Jack and I, my friends come here too but we usually hang out in our room. Since I wanted to be alone when I read the file. I spotted something and I yelled for joy, a chocolate! I quickly prepared a cup of hot chocolate for myself. Mmmm~ Delicious! I sit down on the leather couch and sip my drink, aww hot! I put down the cup and open my bag. I take out the black file and start to read.

_**'Anna Summers. 17 years old. Born on June 18 1997. Hobbies: Basketball, playing video games, listening to music and sleeping.' **_Interesting. _**Have a tendency to be late for anything. Clumsy. Loves chocolate! Basketball captain in Woodside High School in London UK. Blood Type B. **_Athletic yet clumsy... I drink my hot chocolate.** _Relationship status: NB/GSB (Meaning: No Boyfriend/Girlfriend Since Birth) _**I spit the hot chocolate from my mouth and laugh so hard! Jack is right! Her biography is funny! Wait... does Anna have a picture? I flip again and see a medium size photo of her... Wow... Red hair, smooth pale skin, freckles and beautiful teal eyes... God, she's pretty. Wait. Wait. I called her pretty? I mean yes she is. Calm down Elsa... But... I need to move on... There's nothing wrong if I find her pretty right? Nothing wrong... I calm myself down and smile at the photo. I want to meet her. I close the file and put inside my bag and finish my cup of hot chocolate and wash the cup from the bathroom. I put the cup down and went outside the room and proceeded to go the class right now as my thoughts are on her right now.

* * *

><p>And we are done for now. I am sorry if my story ain't funny cuz I don't have any humour at all... Give me some ideas people! X_X Well, I'm moving to do next! Please rate and review!<p>

Bye xox


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there readers! It's been a long time! Sorry for late upload!

Please Enjoy reading and leave review! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thawing Your Frozen Heart<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Anna's P.O.V.**

First period was okay, I guess. Geography, I have no idea what's about that subject. I mean I know what Geography is... But, maps and all those stuffs are not my forte. I check the papers what our Principal gave it to me a while ago. _Second Period: Math _; Great! What kind of First day in the morning is this?!

I frown and stand up from my sit approaching Kristoff, "Hey, Kristoff." Kristoff grin at me, "Sup Anna! So, did you enjoy the first lesson?" I grumble about how this morning's lesson went, it went _great_. Kristoff laugh it off and I almost hit him but Aladdin got in the way, damn that monkey! "Alright you two! Cut it off, as much I want to join Kristoff laughing at you Anna, we need to get to the second period." My jaw is close and open, Aladdin! That little monkey jerk and the two of them grin. I cross my arms and said a 'Hmph!' I'm getting a revenge sooner or later!

"C'mon ginger head, we gotta go. Don't want to be late again, okay so next will be Math!" Aladdin said, Kristoff and I groaned as we heard 'Math!' Aladdin just smirks and walk away, both of us following him. As we walk to our next destination, I saw a platinum blonde passed by us with a snow haired guy. I stop in my tracks and look at them. And I feel like that my heart strikes like I scored by shooting a half court in basketball. Wow... She's gorgeous... The platinum blonde hair lady talking to the snow haired guy.

The snow haired guy glance at me and smirk and continue talking to the platinum blonde. The platinum look at me, oh my god! She's so... Gorgeous. I felt my cheeks are burning... Anna! Cool down! I can't imagine the hall can be so hot... I mean it's air-condition in this school! She gave me a half-smile and continue to walk with the snow haired guy. "Anna? Anna? Anna?! ANNA SUMMERS!" Kristoff smack me at the back of my head, ouch! "Kristoff, you don't need to smacked my head!" I gritted my teeth while massaging my back of the head. "I swear, I'm going to tell Rapunzel!" I walk away first before I can kick Kristoff on his nuts. Aladdin sprinted towards me and walk beside me, he gave me a 'Sorry smile'.

I can't believe he has done that to me! C'mon, he smacked my head, a 'girl's head. Yeah, we are buddies! But can't he just tone down with hitting people? with his big ugly hands! Ugh! My day can't get worse. Except for the beautiful platinum blonde~ Ahh~ I wonder how she sounds like~~~ I'm going to ask my friends about her later.

Aladdin and I stop in front of door. The door to death, the door to make you mental and it's abusive to human brains. Oh God why? I sigh and Aladdin being a gentleman, open the door for me. I step inside the room, students were chit chatting, laughing, typical guys playing around like little kids, girls gossiping, some are just staring or sleeping. Aladdin run to his seat.

"Hey, Anna come sit by my side." He taps the other table and chair beside him. I walk towards it and sit down saying a 'Thanks' to him. I put down my bag and begin talking to Aladdin, completely ignoring Kristoff.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, all of you are release!" The teacher went outside and the students started to fix their stuff, as usual. I groaned and scream a 'Yes!' Because Math lesson for today is finished, Aladdin laugh. "Well, I guess one more period and we are off for lunch!" My brain was awake as I heard 'lunch'. I grin and look at the folder she gave me, '<em>Biology' <em>was stated after Math period. Another subject and lunch time!

"Next will be Biology." I said to them, "Kristoff and I don't have a Biology class with you. We have Physics." I frown and sighed, so I'm going to be alone. "That's a bummer." I slightly slump on the wall. "Hey ginger head! Don't be sad, we'll see each other during lunch break. We'll message you after class where to meet for lunch. So don't frown like a little kid!" Kristoff put his arm around me and grin, I snorted gave him a light punch on his chest. "I am not a kid, Kristoff." Kristoff snorted, "Says who played Xbox throughout the night and was late for school today."

Acked! "Hmph! Whatever Kristoff!" Aladdin and Kristoff just laugh, "Alright ginger head! Aladdin and I need to go now for Physics! Damn! Our teacher is so strict! Gotta go! Bye!" and they ran off. How am I suppose to go to my next class?! I went outside the room and proceed to walk, looking for my next class. I swear I'm going to tell Rapunzel about this. I saw one nerdy student, decided to ask him.

"Uhm, excuse me, do you know where's *read the paper* Mr. Kane Biology class?" The boy fixes his eye glasses up and put his hands on his pocket. "Ah..Go to the 3rd floor and walk straight and there will be 6 doors, on your left 3rd door will be his class." I nodded and said a thank you, running to the elevator. Oh snap! The elevator is going to close! I run until I put both of my hands at the sides of the door elevator, "Wait!".

The door of the elevator open and I look at the person, my world stop. I didn't expect who... It's.. her... The beautiful platinum blonde. Gosh, her beautiful icy blue eyes, her flawless alabaster skin, her pink kissable lips and her platinum blonde French braid. I can feel she's looking inside my soul, how wonderful. I wanted to touch her skin, taste those kissable lips... "Ahem. Uhm, are going to come in?" Oh. My. God. Her voice! Her beautiful sweet voice... Shit! Anna! Calm down! "Uhm.. I.. Yes! I will! Ahahaha..." I step inside hastily and hold on to my backpack like a scared teenager. We made glances each other, "May I know which floor are you going?" Huh? Which? Oh.. Oh! What the hell Anna! I'm so stupid!

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be stupid. Or what, I'm not that- wait yeah...I'm sorry!... 3rd floor please..." I look down on the floor, feeling the warmth on my cheeks. Feeling embarrassed for being myself... And I heard a chuckle. I look up to her and she smiles at me. "It's fine, you're not stupid. I knew you are a new student here in school, so I think I know how it feels. I hope you enjoy studying in our school here, Ms. Summers." The elevator door opens and she went out. "Good bye, Ms. Summers." And then she left me with a smile.

My jaw was open and close. How did she know my last name?! I need to find this out! I need to know who she is... I went outside the elevator and walk to my Biology class. Thinking about her... I knock and open the door, the class has started. I apologize to Mr. Kane and told him that I'm new and he asks me to sit in the 3rd row of the class. The time seems to fly fast as only one certain platinum blonde head was on my mind throughout the whole lesson. "Alright! That's all for this class! Goodbye." I startled at the noises, I put my notes inside my bag and ran off. Lunch! Here I go! I fish my phone from my pocket and called Rapunzel. "Hey Rapunzel? Where are you for lunch?" _"Anna, we are in the cafeteria hall, just go to 1st floor and you will see a sign Cafeteria Hall. If you can't find it, then go ask the students. Bye, make it fast dear cousin!"_

Rapunzel being Rapunzel... At least she's better than those two stupid boys. I walk and wait for the elevator to open, I step inside and press 1. It only takes seconds to be on the first floor, I walk a bit looking for the sign. I keep looking around and bingo! I ran towards it and open the door, I didn't expect the hall to be enormous! There are a lot of students right now, "Hey Anna!" I turn to look at someone who shouted my name. I see Eric waving at me, same goes for the rest of my friends. I smiled and wave back at them, looking left and right to see someone passing by and I run.

"Hey Anna, what's up? Come on, sit down!" Snow White patted the sofa next to her. "Phew! I thought I'm going to be lost." Rapunzel chuckled, "Your geography improved Anna! I'm so proud of you!" Rapunzel applause me and I groan. "Ugh! Rapunzel... Anyways, I gotta tell you Kristoff bullied me a while ago." I gave her a fake sob and Rapunzel's eyes wide open and look at Kristoff, gulping with his sandwich bite.

"Kristopher!" "Rapunzel! I didn't mean to hit her that hard!" "You_ hit _my cousin?!" I grab the bottle of juice that Snow White offered me and taking a drink. "She's- she's basically drooling on Frost!" _Frost?_

"Still Kristoff, you shouldn't hit her even though she's an athletic, clumsy, bubbly lesbian." I spit out the juice from my mouth, accepting Snow's offered tissue. "Rapunzel!" Rapunzel smirk and everybody in our group laugh, another blush creep to my cheeks. "Oh Anna! Don't worry about that! We are all best friends since our childhood. So everyone accepts it and we still love you!" Eric said and everybody said Yeah. "Thanks... Guys...I love you too..."

The lunch hall suddenly becomes quiet as the doors were open. There... Here she is... The gorgeous platinum blonde head I ever laid my eyes on. Wow... She's still a Wow for me. She wore a blank firm expression, she wore a black long sleeve that seems to fit her perfectly, white necktie, white cream suit pants, brown leather belt, brown oxford shoes and an expensive shoulder bag. Why does she wear those man clothing? Beside her is the snow haired guy, again. He's wearing a plain white V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with a black Nike Air Max. Behind them is the pretty red hair wearing a white dress, white heels and holding a White Pradal bag. Beside her is a pretty black haired lady wearing a cream crop tee, with the word 'FEARLESS', tight black leather skinny jeans and a gold heels and holding a Louis Vuitton bag. And another lady beside them is a blonde, wearing a pink dress, white heels and holding a black Chanel bag. Behind them are those two guys.

The first guy wearing a black Jack Daniel whiskey shirt, a black Rayban is hanging onto it, with a brown leather jacket and black jeans. He also wears a brown boots. The last guy wearing a navy blue fitted shirt with a red baseball jacket, he's wearing a 'P' navy blue snapback, with black combat boots. My eyes are still following the goddess of my heart. They pass by our table and she looks at me and give me a smile. And my jaw drop. She's stole my heart! She's a kidnapper! And I both hate and love it! The group sits down 10 meters away from us. Good, I can look at her the whole lunch break. I look at my friends and Aladdin, Eric, Philip and Snow White are in a dreamy mood. Wait, including Rapunzel!

"Guys! Who are they?!" I exclaim too loud. Kristoff explain who are they. "Well, they are the Aureus Clan in this school. They are one of the top 6 business company in the whole world to be honest. The platinum blonde lady there is Elsa A. Frost, well she prefers Elsa Frost. The guy beside her is Jack Frost-" "Wait! They're married?!" And everyone in our table choke on their food and laugh. What the... "No Anna! They're not! They're twins for God sake!" What?! Twins? Oh.. Oh sheesh! Way to go Anna! "Oh... Okay..." "Wait Anna, you're jealous aren't you?" Kristoff arched an eyebrow. "W-what? N-no! Of course not!" *cough cough*

"So be it Anna. We can sense something." Everyone nodded and Kristoff continues. "Anyways, the three girls are Ariel Olympus, Jasmine Agrabah and Aurora Rose." Ohh.. I look at them and they were all chatting. Eric: She's, Aladdin: So.., Philip: Pretty. I get it, they are. "You three guys have a crush on them?" I said it out too loud on purpose so the three popular girls can hear me. "What?! No! We mean! Uhmm... C'mon Anna! There's nothing bad about admiring them." Rapunzel, Kristoff, Snow White and I laugh at them too hard. "Alright, calm down! There's nothing wrong liking people."

I turn to Rapunzel and Snow White, "So you two has a crush on those two guys behind them too huh?" Again I purposely said it aloud. Bingo. They're blushing right now and the three guys help them to say yes and which one. "Rapunzel likes Flynn and Snow White likes Florian." I smirked and we all laugh excluding Rapunzel and Snow. "So, how about you Kristopher? You like the snow haired guy?" I smirk at him as he spit out his carrot. "What the hell Anna?! Why will I like a guy?!" Oh my God this is fun! "Hah! That's a comeback from what you've done to me!" I smiled proudly.

But I can sense something from Rapunzel... I look at her and. Oh Shit. That... That..evil smile of Rapunzel. "Ahem ahem! So Anna, do YOU LIKE the ONE and ONLY PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR?" And they all smirk. "W-what? Me? L-like..her? No! I don't!" Rapunzel gives me a 'hmm' look. "Anna, Anna, Anna. I know you since birth because you are my dear cousin. And don't you dare lie to me. I know how you lie." I gulp at her. Aladdin began to speak, "And! I saw you, how you look at her. As if, she looks like a big chocolate that you wanted to DEVOUR. Not only that, you blushed, you drool and thanks to Kristoff hitting you! You almost want to take Elsa." Now Eric began to speak too, "And you were so shocked that Elsa and Jack have the same surnames. And I saw your jealousy. We saw." Snow White too, wanted to speak! "Poor Anna, it's just your first day of school and you like, wait, fell in love with her too soon." Snow put her elbows on the table while her hands supporting her chin.

"I guess, it is 'Love at First Sight'. No. It is 'Love at First Sight'." And Philip ended with a smirk. "Ahh~ The Anna Summers 'No Boyfriend/Girlfriend Since Birth' finally fell in love." Rapunzel said dreamily. Gods! Why are they ganging up on me?! I thought we were best friends! I felt like I wanted to cry but I tried to control it.

"But Anna, be careful of Elsa. She's a heart breaker." Kristoff added. And my heart just broke into pieces, a tear drop from my eyes drop on the table. "KRISTOPHER!" Everyone shouted angrily at him, Rapunzel punches him hard, Eric headlock him, Aladdin grab his arms and Snow paste a duct tape on his mouth, where the hell she gets it from?

"Anna! No... Don't listen to what Kristoff said. I can assure you, Elsa and her gang are nice. They helped us before. And yes they call her Ice Queen, but she's not a heart breaker or a player. She probably has her reasons why she rejec- ignore people. Please Anna, don't." I hitch and Snow is comforting me with her hands on my back. "O- hitch- kay..."

And God, I hope what Rapunzel said is true...

* * *

><p>And that's it for Chapter 3! Please don't be afraid to leave a review! Hope you can Fav or Follow my story for more chapters even though I upload very late! T_T<p>

Thank You and Have a Good Day/Night


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers, Sorry won't do anything. But I'm sorry. Here's chapter 4. It's short but, at least I updated it. It might be dull. But, happy reading.

Warning: I don't own Frozen

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Elsa's P.O.V.

Her shiny ginger hair, her pale skin, her big cute teal eyes. Her tiny freckles on her cheeks that made me want to unite the dots as a heart shape even though it's impossible. Her sweet pitchy voice, her cute blush, her blabbering and so on. What is she doing to me? Why am I being like this? She's so interesting. Very attention-grabbing indeed. It made my heart beats faster when she looks at me. As if, she was... doing something to me. It's okay Elsa, it is half unwell and half okay to feel like this for her. What if she knows about my 'secret', she will freak out. She's easy to freak out, I can see.

The elevator scene made me want to talk to her, know more about her. _Anna... _"Elsa." I look up to the owner of the voice. "You seem to be thinking deeply, penny for your thoughts?" Jack, my twin brother who always care for me. Correction, we always care for each other. "It's just the new girl, she's been _disturbing_ my mind quite a lot." Jack smirk at me, "The _new girl_, has a _name_." I quirk my eyebrow for a second and I close my eyes, still thinking about her. "Anyways Elsa, it's lunch time. Let's go meet the rest of the gang."

Lunch means crowd. Lunch means _her_... I'm going to see her, I feel my heart rupture with fire as I think of her. I grab my bag and stand up, following Jack beside him. Suddenly, Jack's phone ring and he accepts the call. "Hello? Hey Jasmine, you with the girls? Okay, go meet with the guys near to the entrance of Cafeteria Hall. No Jas, outside not inside. Okay Jas, see you! Wait for us. Bye." Jack and I stride towards the cafeteria, students were looking at us. Some are cool with us, with _me, but_ some are disgusted by those bitches in this school of ours. Bitches, this is my school, don't ever feel you fucking own it. Pardon for my _French, _I just can't help it_. _

"Hey Elsa." I glance at Jack, "Hmm?" Jack put his both hands in his pockets. "I want to ask you something." "Shoot." And what my brother of mine going to ask me? "What if... What if _Anna and_ Kristoff are _dating_?" I stop in my tracks as the question process in my brain. Dating? DATING? She and that jagged guy? They're close... Possibility. My heart aches. "Why did you ask me this kind of question Jack?" I stared at him blankly, but all I can feel is ice building up my body. I know he is over protective. But... why?

"Nothing Elsa. I'm curious about Anna, too. I'm not making you feel bad sis. I just want to know." Quite fair. "Non. I feel nothing." I feel the pain you Jackass. I... Want her so badly. I don't know why. "What the fuck Elsa?! Are you sober?" Jack raises his arms like a mad man. "Jack, of course I feel something! If she's dating that guy... I won't allow it. I feel something for her Jack. It's just first time meeting her and... I don't know." Jack smiles at me. "Love at first sight my dear twin sis. You deny it. You're dead." I feel like my eyeballs just went out big. "What?! Jackass! You're kidding!" Jack cross his arms. "Hey! Don't call me Jackass! Let's make a bet! It's love at first sight! The REAL love at first sight. You know what I mean."

"Let's just see." I walk first, leaving Jack. Thinking what he said about the 'real' love at first sight. I had a couple of ex's before... I frown at the thought, removing anything about the past. It took us 12 minutes to walk from our class to here. "Hey Frost twins!" Flynn called, waving at us. "Hey ladies and gents." I greet them calmly after the talk with my brother. "Both of you are quite late." Ariel said. "I'm sorry, my twin Jack saw a hot girl and wanted to 'jack off'." I said with a smug, looking at Jack's paled face. "What the hell Elsa?! Are you seriously taking revenge on me?!" Ohh no brotha! "Well, maybe a Yes. Because you _finished all of my chocolates_. All of it." "Urgh Elsa! I'm going to buy you okay?! So don't say absurd stuff. Geez." Trust me, I can be a kid sometimes. "Alright twins! Stop it. Elsa you'll be the first because you're the boss! With Jack, of course, by your side." Aurora said with a smile.

We are always being like this, being the sons and daughters of the top 5 companies in the world. We must maintain an image. We made a group which is Aureus Clan. Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, Flynn, Florian, Jack and I had been best friends since we were young. How we met, is our parents are friends with their parents. Busy parents, yet they still care for their children. How sweet. Jack opens the door to the cafeteria, we stride inside the hall as usual. I put on my firm expression. We stride to our table and seat, but, I saw _her_. Anna is seated with her friends.

Florian and Flynn stand up, "Flynn and I are going to get our snacks. As usual?" We all nodded at them and said 'thanks' as they walk off. Jack handed me a chocolate drink. I look at him. "It's a Hershey's chocolate drink. Don't give me that look. I bought it from 7-11 a while ago." Did he really skipped his class for this? "Skipped class?" "Uh... well yeah I did. Not really!" No wonder he is taking so long in the 'toilet' a while ago. I laugh at him as I know he really did skip. "Thanks again Jack. Best brother ever!" I take a sip of my chocolate. Mmmm~ delicious...

_**"Guys! Who are they?!"**_I heard Anna asking her friends. Talking about us now, eh? It's fine, I'm used to it. We're used to it. "Seems the new girl is interested about us, huh?" Jasmine stated. Jack just hum and the guys came back with our snacks. "Here you go, Elsa, as usual a salmon sandwich, chocolate cake and water." Florian said with a wink. "Jack, ham and chicken sandwich, chocolate sundae and coke zero." Before Jack eats his sandwich, I interrupted him. "Jack, chocolate and coke? Seriously? Stop taking unhealthy food. Except for chocolates."

"I do exercise! C'mon! Looks who's talking, eating and drinking chocolates every hour!" I blush at his comment. "Please, I eat Dark chocolate and it's _healthy_." Jake just grumbles and we both drink our chocolate drink. " _**"**__**The platinum blonde lady there is Elsa A. Frost, well she prefers Elsa Frost. The guy beside her is Jack Frost-**__" _We both prefer Frost, you dumb jagged guy. _**"Wait! They're married?!" **_

Jack and I spit our chocolate drink on the table. Our faces are horror stricken. WHAT?! US?! MARRIED?! Ohh Anna! While Jasmine, Ariel and Aurora said 'Eww!' in unison. "M-married?" I stuttered. Our friends just laugh at what Anna said including our reaction. "That damn Bjorgman, can he just straight away say we're twins?!" I hissed slightly out loud. I take the napkin from my tray and wipe my mouth.

Luckily Bjorgman, quickly explain or else my fist will connect to his face. _**"Wait Anna, you're jealous, aren't you?"**_ My eyes widen. Anna, jealous? That's... _**"W-what? N-no! Of course not!"**_ I knew it... She don't like me. I look at Anna, whose face is embarrass right now. We continue to eat silently. We are still 'eavesdropping' at Anna's group, still talking about us.

_**"You three guys have a crush on them?" **_My ears perk when I heard Anna's voice. Jack, Florian, Flynn and I look at the girls. Ohhh... They're blushing. I smirk at them. "I didn't know they have a _crush_ on _you three_." The guys laugh. "Why don't you three admit it that you like them, huh?" The guys ask them. And Jasmine answered us for them, "W-what, guys should say it first! They should make a m-move." Ariel and Aurora nodded in agreement.

_**"So you two has a crush on those two guys behind them too huh?"**_ Which two? I look at Anna's group, ahhh... So it's Rapunzel and Snow White. _**"Rapunzel likes Flynn and Snow White likes Florian."**_ And the girls made a comeback. Flynn and Florian are now blushing. I made a comment what Anna's group said, "Guys, 'make a move'. Don't let those ladies wait. It's such a disgrace." The three girls just laugh and tease the guys.

_**"So, how about you Kristopher? You like the snow haired guy?"**_ Snow haired guy means Jack. This makes me want to puke and laugh out loud! "Hahahahahaha! Hey Jackass, Bjorgman like you!" Jack just throw his empty can of coke at me, luckily I dodge it. Bjorgman voice is too loud that most of the students in the hall look at them. But what interest me is that Rapunzel said something out loud.

_**"So Anna, do YOU LIKE the ONE and ONLY PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR?"**_ I frown at Rapunzel's question... Surely, Anna would deny me... I'm waiting for an answer Anna Summers... I listen through their conversation until Bjorgman said something stupid again. _**"But Anna, be careful of Elsa. She's a heart breaker." **_Oh, how much I want to kill him right now. I crush the water bottle and pound it on the table. "That's it. I'm going-" Before I stand up, Flynn's legs grab my left leg while Florian grabs the other one. Jack holds my arm while Jasmine holds the other one. Ariel shoves me a spoonful of chocolate cake in my mouth while Aurora is asking me to calm down.

"Don't ask me to calm down. Look at the jagged guy saying absurd things to Anna!" I wanted to say it out loud but I can't be reckless. It's Anna's first day, I won't do anything that makes her uncomfortable. "Look Elsa, we will avenge you okay? We know you are not what that big stuffy reindeer guy said."

I just hope, Anna won't take it seriously.


End file.
